Zeil Ayatsuri
Body Flicker Technique, Manipulated Shuriken Technique, Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades, Shadow Clone Technique, Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Blazing Shuriken Dance, Exploding Flame Shot, Fire Breath, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance, Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, Fire Release: Flame Flower, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage_Fire Technique, Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere, Fire Release: Running Fire Hidden Mist Technique, Water Replacement, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Tornado of Water, Water Clone Technique, Water Gathering Gorgon, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Five Eating Sharks, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique, Water Release: Huge Explosion Technique, Water Release: Ice Darts Technique, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Snakes Mouth, Water Release: Stormy Blockade, Water Release: Syrup Capture Field, Water Release: Tearing Torrent Dance of the Willows, Dance of the Camellia, Ten Finger Drilling Bullets, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Clematis Vine, Dance of the Clematis Flower, Dance of the Young Ferns Kamui |tools= }} Zeil Ayatsuri is the former Ichishugosha of Kusagakure, and the current active Kusakage. Background Early History Zeil started out his nin training in Otogakure, though he left after becoming a genin. As a missing nin, he travelled often for a long time until he came to Kirigakure. It was in Kirigakure that Zeil settled down and became a Chunin, studying mainly taijutsu and his kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, with a powerful male nin by the name of HalfDragon Luka. After some time, the vagabond spirit again felt the need to leave and explore out in the world, peacefully leaving Kirigakure. He happened to travel to Karasu no Mura where Zeil grew a strong bond there, and became much more powerful. A male nin named Kevin persistently asked to be trained by him, whereupon Zeil finally agreed to take up a student. Zeil signed the Crow contract, held at the time by the leader of Karasu no Mura. Zeil reached Kage level strength here and remained in quite a peaceful state in Karasu no Mura until approached by the Kusakage Hotaru. She was curious, and like her own sensei (his old student Kevin) persistent in meeting with him. The village was deteriorating somewhat, and interested by Hotaru, Zeil took her as his student and decided to move to Kusagakure. Before officially moving to the Village of Grass, Zeil was out on a sell sword mission for Sunagakure. On the return trip, he had gotten lost in the desert. Though he had adequate survival skills, the many days spent had nearly killed him. This was when he met the Scorpions in a large cavern. Zeil studied them and learned how to put deadly toxins to use on almost anything. Soon after meeting the queen, he had made a contract with the scorpions. Coming to Kusagakure Zeil went on to become the second most powerful nin in Kusagakure (second only to the former Tsuchikage Tsuyo), and joined the exclusive and elite Shugosha. On several occasions, he devoted his life to protecting Hotaru and the village before feeling the pull of his wanderer’s spirit once more. He left Kusagakure, then, though promising to return. This time, Zeil decided upon advanced and further training, a change of pace. He learned more powerful suiton ninjutsu while sailing on the open sea and then learned futon (boil release) in training upon the plains amongst the geysers there. He learned advanced katon techniques when he stumbled across a dragon worshipping village. The village pointed him in the direction of the Dragon’s lair. Zeil now wields a pure and formidable blue flame, thanks to training with said dragon, and was able to create and utilize a powerful new taijutsu which he calls the Dragon’s Fist. It was during this time, that the male changed his appearance greatly, his clothing, weapons, eyes and hair all becoming altered to the point where old friends would have trouble recognizing him. Zeil left to travel a bit, returned and became the Ichishugosha, the top elite shinobi of Kusagakure. Becoming the Kusakage During a turbulent time for Kusagakure, filled with attacks from many different sources, the Sandaime Kusakage and Zeil's dear student Hotaru was stolen away. As Kusagakure rules dictate, he became the Yondaime of the village, vowing to protect the village in Hotaru's stead and to do everything possible to be a great kage, just as Hotaru had believed he would be. Personality Zeil has a dark largely unknown past, since he himself has no recollection about any sort of family and recalls only of his being alone for the duration of his attainable memory. He is very secretive about where he has been, so to speak, focused more so on the present than any other point in time. He is a vagabond of sorts, and tries not to keep many material or emotional attachments. Often, he gives off an aura of unapproachability, being quite an intimidating male. Zeil also has a sadistic and ironic sense of humor, though he also greatly enjoys just being himself with a “the world can be damned” sort of philosophy. Despite all of this, he has a large heart and is a very powerful, driven, and loyal nin. It might be difficult to get close to him, but once you have done so, you have gained an ally and friend for life. He is clever, tactical, and often difficult to predict in battle. Appearance General Zeil has a medium sized frame, but one of a muscular defined physique, while sporting medium length messy blonde hair. Zeil’s eyes appear an icy shade of blue, with his 3 Tomoe Sharingan is always active, unless he is relaxing, training or in formal situations. Additionally, Zeil wears loose black pants and wooden sandals, with a ninja pouch fixed upon his right and left legs, which carry various ninja tools. He particularly dislikes wearing shirts, so unless necessary (like in some public areas) he will be found without one. If he is wearing a top, generally, it is a black zip-up hoodie without sleeves. As Kage The Kusagakure forehead protector is tied, dangling from a belt loop (much like how a pouch sits). Zeil prefers to wear both the green and white kage hat and robes, with the robes loosely adorned and flowing to reveal that still, he is shirtless underneath. Special Abilities Large Chakra Reserves, Excellent Chakra Control Master Ninjutsu, Inept Genjutsu, Excellent Taijutsu High-speed, Inhuman strength, Enhanced Physical Durability, Enhanced Resistance to Heat Has the 3 Tomoe Sharingan, and the Eternal Mangekyo unlocked as well He has the kekkei genkai of Shikotsumyako Signed the summoning contract of the Crows Carries A nin pouch holding :Shuriken, Kunai, Some explosive tags, smoke balls, and wire. The contract scroll for the Scorpions with him. Various small scrolls, one sealing his weapon (below described). A unique weapon called Tamashī no Ryuu, meaning soul of the dragon. It is a 7’ long weapon, including the length of the blades, and is made of chakrite material to channel the chakra of the user. It is generally a two handed weapon, but Zeil has the strength to use one hand should he choose. One end of the staff-like weapon is a blade like a scimitar, curved and three and half feet long, and the other like a katana, only two and half feet long. In-between the blades, there is a sturdy section to hold onto with one or both hands. (Weapon looks sort of like this). Category:Male